


RWG Bingo Challenge 2018 - Part 4

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Series: Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I'm not sorry for this, M/M, Maroon 5 again, RWG Bingo Cards, RWG Challenge 2018, The map that leads to you, When I was at my worst you were at my kness, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Challenge Accepted - Rickyl Writers Group - Bingo 2018Part 4





	RWG Bingo Challenge 2018 - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> We have more to post!!!   
> For now, this is all we've got!!
> 
> We love you!!!

For this one we used the cards:  **Blue Eyes** (kind of)  **& Bitting** (yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, again... sue me!!)

 

**_ATTENTION!!!_  **For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/24QreEj>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
